The objective of this study is to isolate, and determine the nature, ontogeny and species specificity of a morphologically distinct structural lens protein. The relationship of this protein to the development of lens cataract will also be analyzed. The methods to be used include preparative ultracentrifugation, electron microscopy, immunology and electrophoresis, and amino acid analysis.